


The anniversary dinner

by Simbanrat



Series: The smut series [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Not My Fault, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Callum was pissed off Ben was late for their anniversary meal so he went looking for him. Very smutty.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: The smut series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898740
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	The anniversary dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for Arches/garage smut. This is the result. I tried to have a little bit of plot so if you look closely there is a sorta story. 
> 
> I'm still not great at the smut but practice makes perfect eh. 
> 
> For Sarah 😂.
> 
> Any kudos or comments greatly appreciated.

Ben was meant to be home an hour ago. Callum had cooked him his favourite chicken pasta dish and now it was stone cold and he wasn’t happy. It was supposed to be a surprise romantic night in, he’d lit candles, bought a single rose and put it in a vase in the middle of the table and strewn rose petals over the floor. It was over the top he realised and really cheesy, but after everything they’d been through the fact they had reached their one year anniversary was a fucking miracle. 

Now Ben was a no show, the dinner was ruined, the wine warm and the candles mostly burnt away. Callum continued to sit in the flat, stewing over how late Ben was with not even a text message to apologise for being stood up. He tried to ring him three times already and each time went to voice mail. He was beginning to vibrate with anger at how thoughtless his boyfriend was and eventually grabbed his keys and blew out the last pathetic candle which was due to extinguish itself any second now anyway and went storming out of the flat, slamming the door shut behind him. 

He went to the pub, having a feeling that Ben would be in there getting drunk but when he poked his head in there was no sign of him. He asked Mick if he’d seen him and he replied “nah not seen his boat all day boy, want a pint?” Callum wanted to, to forget about his idiot boyfriend but he declined, the need to track down and shout at Ben outweighing the need for alcohol. 

He hopped across the road to see if Ben was in the cafe since he was a sucker for a sticky bun from there. He looked to see if he was hiding in the corner but there was no sign of him there either. Kathy asked if everything was alright and Callum assured her it was fine, he’d just misplaced his boyfriend on their anniversary he huffed dramatically as he went back out through the door he came in 30 seconds previously, his arm flailing about to wave her off. 

Callum was confused, where the hell was Ben! Then he had a flash of anger run through him as he guessed Ben had gone to the Prince Albert, what if he was there now, flirting and getting off with some old queen on THEIR anniversary! He stomped off down the street, the market stalls all covered up for the night and the road eerily quiet. 

As he approached the bar he could hear the music playing, the Spice Girls blaring into the street and he could see punters dancing through the window. His anger was at a peak now, imagining Ben sweaty and pressed up against someone else and he threw the door open as he walked through it, it nearly shattered as it hit against something where it swung. He scanned the room, trying to see if he could spot his boyfriend but again nothing, he checked all the nooks and crannies, even the toilets just in case he caught him fucking some stranger, they’d had sex in there themselves just a few weeks before. Ben fucked Callum up against the wall in the end cubicle as quickly as he could before someone came in and discovered them, the thrill of being caught meant it couldn’t last long for either of them and Callum came with a cry just as the door opened and someone came in, Ben had to bite Callum’s shoulder to keep the noise down when he came, muffling his groan against the flesh of his boyfriend.

Callum smiled at the memory and could hear some moaning coming from one of the stalls, two pairs of legs could just be spotted in the gap at the bottom of the door and he moved over closer to it, trying to listen to the groans but neither of them sounded like Ben and he was relieved. A wave of shame washed over him as he had guiltily assumed the worst of his boyfriend, he’s a flirty little shit but he’d never cheated on Callum and had never given him cause to assume he would. 

He trudged back out to the bar and ordered himself a drink, a shot which he downed in one and then another. Soon a tall handsome man went up to him to ask if he could buy him a drink and when he looked at him he looked all wrong. He had black hair and green eyes with not a single freckle adorning his nose, wrong wrong wrong. Callum said thanks but no thanks and stumbled off out of the bar, the two shots a mistake and going straight to his head. 

When the fresh air hit him he felt like it sobered him up ever so slightly, but when his phone beeped and he grabbed at it to read a message the words weren’t focused, alerting him to the fact he was clearly still pretty tipsy. He blinked a few times trying to make the words make sense and he could see Ben’s name in the sender area and just about make out ‘Arches’. Work, of course, why hadn’t he thought about checking Ben’s work, what an idiot! He took off in the direction of the garage, swaying slightly along the way. 

As he approached Mitchell’s autos he could see the door slightly ajar with light spilling out into the darkness and he went to open it, pushing it in and taking a step through, closing it all the way shut behind him. Ben was bent over the hood of a car, his head deep in the bonnet and his arse was in the air, moving about unintentionally teasing as he worked on the vehicle. He was wearing blue overalls and the material was pulled tight over his rounded bum making it look just about the most inviting thing Callum had seen all day, he wanted to take a bite out of it way more than he did his bloody chicken pasta, sink to his knees and bury his face in it. 

He felt his trousers get tighter, his cock stiffening at the thought and he pressed his hand to it, trying to tell it to calm down. But then Ben moved around a bit and his hips moved, his bum rolling so one side was higher than the other and Callum’s erection refused to be controlled and was now straining hard against the zip of the trousers. 

He took a few steps forward to close the gap between them, Ben with his head in the car and the music playing softly from a radio propped up against the side meant he didn’t know he had company, so when he felt hands grab at his hips he jumped slightly at the contact initially, nearly banging his head on the hard metal of the bonnet, but when he felt Callum’s hard cock press against the crack of his arse he recognised it and the hands immediately, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend rubbing himself up against him. He pushed his bum back a bit and felt the hands grip onto his hips harder and Callum rubbed even more, feeling like he could come from this alone. 

But he didn’t want this, he wanted more so he took one hand off of Ben’s hip and reached around, grasping at the growing bulge in his boyfriend’s trousers too, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him as he started to move his hand in circles, touching him through his clothes to get him as worked up as he felt. The smaller man stood up then, pulling his head from his hot and dirty position so he was standing up straight, his arse still pressing against Callum’s cock and his boyfriend’s hand rubbing him through his overalls. Ben closed his eyes and reached his hand up over his head and backwards, his head lay on Callum’s chest just below his chin and his hand found the back of his lover’s neck, pulling his head down and encouraging him to lean forwards to kiss and bite at his neck. 

Callum didn’t need telling twice, he set to work on Ben’s neck, biting and sucking at the flesh, marking him and telling the world he was taken. No random strangers or old queens were welcome here, this neck belonged to him. The alcohol making him possessive and horny, the smell of grease on Ben’s skin was heady and the way the other man was rolling his hips to give him pleasure was almost too much, Ben knowing what to do to really tease him. 

He pulled his mouth away from the neck he was sucking on and forcefully spun Ben around, shoving him against the car he’d been working on and dived at him, crashing their mouths together, teeth and tongues clashing and nipping at the bottom lip, the alcohol in his system making him more confident to do exactly what he wanted. He kissed Ben until he felt like he was going to pass out, all the oxygen going from his brain straight down to his cock which was getting harder by the second. 

He pulled back and took in the sight before him, Ben’s pupils were blown and dark, just the smallest slither of blue remained around the edge, his lips were swollen and red, plump and moist from Callum’s onslaught, the freckles he loved so much were standing out proud, dotted across Ben’s nose and looking as hot as they always did. There was also a smudge of grease going from his forehead to cheek, looking way hotter than Callum could imagine and the idea of fucking in amongst the dirty and grubby cars had never been so appealing. 

He leaned forwards and kissed him again, letting his tongue lick along the lips before he dipped inside, softer this time than the last, taking his time to tease and turn him on the best he could under the circumstances since he was ready to explode if Ben so much as touched him right now. As if he could sense how close he was, Ben refused to go near him, keeping his hands to himself and letting Callum lead and do whatever the hell he wanted to. 

The kiss seemed to last forever, languid and lazy, he was trying to give his cock time to calm down but failing, Ben’s tongue was talented and was doing ridiculous things to his mouth and Callum’s mind immediately went to what other things that tongue has done to him and where it had been. He had to pull back then and stop, everything about his boyfriend was nearly enough to send him over the edge, he wanted everything right now, even taking his cock out and fisting it himself seemed like a good option given how close he was, but looking at Ben standing there, his blue boiler suit only half done up at the front with bare skin visible beneath it and his obscenely red lips… fuck. 

Ben quirked an eyebrow up, looking at what a state his boyfriend had gotten himself into and undid the zip on the boiler suit, bringing it all the way down and slipping out first one arm and then the other. Callum was powerless to look away, just watching as Ben disrobed in front of him and as Ben let the blue outfit drop to the ground and kick it to one side he was left standing in just a pair of boxer shorts, his hard cock obvious and close to poking out the top and a wet patch forming where it was already leaking. He hooked his fingers in the top and dragged them down his thighs, leaning forwards as they got lower and lower down his legs before they hit the ground and he stood back up, sending them off to join the overalls. He was fully naked now, his cock rock hard and proudly standing upwards, crying out for attention which Ben allowed himself, reaching for it and stroking himself slowly while staring Callum in the face, completely unabashed. 

“Fuck”

Callum almost came, the sight of his boyfriend standing there naked, touching himself, Jesus, he didn’t think it was possible to feel like this. Up until Ben he’d never felt the raw animal instinct before, the overwhelming need and want, he wanted to touch and lick every single inch of his flesh to bend him over and fuck him, for him to fuck him back, shove his cock in his mouth, his arse…. Fuck. He grabbed at the base of his cock, trying to will it to calm down and worried he was going to shoot his load from just watching Ben stroke himself. He closed his eyes and pressed the base hard, counting to 10 and taking a deep breath to try and bring himself back under control. 

When he opened his eyes and saw Ben watching him, still stroking himself something took over, he closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees, slapping Ben’s hand away and replacing it with his mouth, the hot hard rod slipping straight in and hitting the back of his throat from the get go. Callum didn’t care, he needed to feel it deep and for the head to choke him, his eyes watered but he didn’t let up and he hummed around it, the vibrations going right up and into Ben’s body and his knees buckled slightly. Callum pulled his head back, allowed the cock to slip out slightly before shoving his face back down, his nose buried in Ben’s pubic hair. 

He sucked as hard as he could and moved, bobbing up and down on the delicious treat and wanting to blow Ben’s mind. He kept on and Ben’s hands made their way to his hair, tangling in it and grabbing on tight, fucking into his boyfriend’s willing mouth until he was nearly all the way there. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Callum off, looking down at him and telling him without words that he was close. Callum took the hint and backed off, standing back up and going in for another kiss, transferring the taste of Ben’s dick into his boyfriend’s mouth and they both moaned with how hot it was as they continued to lick and nibble at each other’s mouths.

Callum allowed his hand to to creep around Ben’s back and it brushed the top of arse crack, he let a finger push down and along the ridge, getting closer to his hole. Ben shifted his leg a bit trying to allow better access but the angle was all wrong so the taller man reluctantly broke the kiss again and spun Ben around fast, he almost went flying from the force and his hands ended up splayed on the opened area of the car, the bonnet still wide open. Callum dropped to his knees again and shoved Ben’s legs apart, his arse parting enough for him to get a small view of his prize.

Ben bent forwards and grabbed a hold of any part of the engine he could to get some purchase as he felt Callum part his cheeks and a wet tongue pressing against his entrance. He let his head drop down and bang against the battery as his boyfriend pushed into him with his tongue, darting in and out a few times and then he pulled out and sucked at the hole and swiped his tongue from Ben’s balls right up to the top of the crack before he shoved his tongue back in as deep as he could, the muscle opening up for him and he loved this, loved what he was doing to his boyfriend who was pushing back against his face, trying to get him to go even deeper while grunting the most obscene things into the car engine.

Callum pulled his tongue back out and Ben’s arse tried to go with it, desperately trying to keep him inside, but the taller man had something better to put in there than this tongue, he gave the bum cheek a cheeky bite though, nipping at the appealing flesh and loving the taste of the man. He might have bitten a little too hard and he could see the imprints of his teeth there, giving him a flash of something deep in his gut at marking his boyfriend’s arse. 

Ben was moaning at the loss of Callum from his hole, feeling empty and hard done by but Callum told him to quit moaning cos he was going to fuck him into next week if he gave him half a chance before bitching about it. Ben tuned his head round at that, his eyes dark and his face full of wonder, Callum didn’t usually want to do him so this was a special treat, he reached up and grabbed at his boyfriend’s neck, pulling his head down to meet him and kissed him hard, giving him his approval for the plan and he told him to go check in the drawer of the desk for some lube. Callum looked at him inquisitively at that, wondering why he would have lube at work but didn’t have the time to really give a shit as he raced over to grab it. 

He found it easily and went back to where Ben was positioning himself, spreading his legs out wide and opening himself up completely to his boyfriend. His hands back grabbing at the car and he’d bent over, presenting himself. Callum scrunched his eyes tight and calmed himself for a moment, this wasn’t something he did often, only once before in truth, he would much rather he was being fucked but in this moment, with Ben looking like that he needed to slam into him more than anything in the world. 

He shakily opened the lube up and dribbled some on his fingers, stepping closer to his boyfriend he put his hand down so it was right there and then pushed a digit inside, it slid in easily with barely any resistance, still wet and open from Callum’s tongue. But then he added another and then a third in quick succession, pushing all three fingers in and out he felt Ben pushing back, trying to angle his body in a certain way until he got what he wanted and Callum heard a “FUCK” and he knew he’d hit his prostate. He knew all too well that feeling and his cock twitched at the memories of Ben pounding into him, hitting it over and over and how easily he came from that alone. He second guessed himself then, wanting Ben in him right then and feeling the loss of not being fucked right now, but with Ben’s hole greedily swallowing his fingers he knew he wanted this more. 

He took his fingers out and undid his flies, the sound of the zip so loud in the echoey room and he reached in and grabbed out his rock hard member, he found and opened the lube again, letting it drip on his cock and grabbed a hold and rubbed it up and down his length, coating it entirely. He then stepped up behind Ben, lining it up and put the head up against the hole, he pushed in slightly and marvelled at how easily it went in, how desperately the hole was taking him and it almost felt as though Ben’s body was sucking him up, before he knew he was buried all the way in, the rough material of his trousers and metal teeth of the zip rubbing on Ben’s bum. The searing heat and tightness threatened to overwhelm him and he nearly came before even getting to move, he had to hold himself still before it was over and Ben could sense the situation, stopping his body from trying to push or pull and allowing Callum the time to adjust. 

When he was ready, Callum pulled back, almost pulling his cock all the way out and then he pushed back in all the way and then repeated it a couple more times, Ben shifted a leg and repositioned himself and on the next thrust Callum hit that sweet spot and Ben had a stunning reaction, shouting out and trying to push his body back hard against the thrust forwards. Callum knew he had the right place and angle and he fucked into Ben hard, getting faster and faster, Ben beginning to come apart under him. Callum’s rhythm was all out, he was barely hanging on and knew he couldn’t last so he reached around and grabbed at Ben’s desperate cock, closing his hand around it and pulled on it as he continued to fuck into him. The onslaught was too much and Ben came after a couple of strokes, the way his arse was contracting around Callum’s cock meant he was mere seconds behind him, seeing stars in a blaze of light as his cock emptied its contents deep into his boyfriend. 

Callum’s legs gave out and he collapsed onto Ben’s back as he allowed his spent cock to slip out of him, the cum following not long after. Ben was pressed hard against the red car he had been working on, his naked skin sticking to the metal with Callum plastered to his back. They were both out of breath and coming down from their highs, a pleasant burn in Ben’s arse and Callum’s limbs felt like they were made of jelly. 

After a while Ben went to move, shoving against the car with Callum leaning on him was hard but eventually his boyfriend got the message that he needed to get his arse moving and managed to peel himself off the smaller man and allowed him the space to stand back up, he winced at a pain in his back from being bent over and admired Ben’s body as he brought himself back to an upright stance. Callum’s eyes drifted down to and landed on his boyfriend’s arse, his teeth marks were still visible on the cheek and he felt his cock twitch again, attempting to refill and wanting to go again.

Ben turned around to face him and Callum’s mouth went completely dry, his cock sprang up ready for action and he was as turned on as he was before. Ben was naked, his body covered in engine oil and grease, smudges of it all over his chest and face from where he was pressed up against the car, the outline of the engine traced on his torso, his skin covered in a fine layer of sweat and man did Callum want to lick him, taste him and devour him again. Ben was surprised to be confronted by his boyfriend’s enthusiastic cock again but he licked his lips at the second chance, always turned on and ready for action where Callum was concerned. 

The taller man’s eyes were almost black with the lust, seeing his boyfriend completely fucked and looking that hot and horny was just about the biggest turn on he could imagine, he knew what he wanted and he knew Ben was going to give it to him. 

“Fuck me”

Ben didn’t need telling again, his face went dark and his cock would have closed the gap and leapt into Callum’s arse of its own accord if it could it was so hard all of a sudden, Callum spread out beneath him was just about his favourite thing in the world, pounding into him while his boyfriend’s mouth was begging for more. Ben went to the car and opened the back door, motioning for Callum to get inside. The other man looked unsure but he was willing to do and say whatever Ben told him to at that point. He went over and Ben told him to get his clothes off, he managed it in a world record time and then he climbed inside, laying across the back with his arse just about hanging out the door with his legs spread open, inviting Ben in with his cock laying flush against his stomach. 

“Look at you, so fucking hot”

Ben located the lube from before and popped it open, generously coating his fingers and not messing around, Callum was reaching for his own hole, trying to shove a finger in himself he was so desperate for this and Ben wasn’t about to disappoint him by making him wait. He slapped Callum’s hand away and pressed a finger against the desperate hole, it slid in and Callum scrunched his eyes shut at the slight burn but he opened his legs up wider and tried to push down onto the digit. Ben quickly added a second and then third, each time Callum’s breath hitched slightly but his body was desperate for more, his moans getting louder and needier. 

Ben opened the lube again with one hand while he was still fingering his boyfriend, he bent his fingers in just the right way and Callum nearly hit the roof of the car, no matter how many times they did this he always had the best reaction to the touch. Ben poured the slippery fluid on his cock and threw the bottle to one side, massaging himself while still finger fucking his boyfriend, loving the way he was trying to push back against him and the way his entire body was vibrating and desperate for him. 

He pulled his fingers out and Callum went to complain but before he could Ben lifted his leg up and threw it over his shoulder, the foot now resting against his back and he lined his glistening rod up, shoving it in to the hilt, buried in his gorgeous boyfriend’s body while he felt the leg over his shoulder trembling. He allowed Callum just a moment to adjust to the feeling before he grabbed a hold of his hips and started to thrust hard and fast, angling the assaults at the sweet spot and loving it when Callum’s mouth started to drop a stream of expletives. Each time he thrust in he was rewarded with a ‘fuck’, getting louder and higher pitched each time. 

Callum’s orgasm was building before he knew it, his hands flailed about trying to find something to grab a hold of, Ben’s thrusts pushing him further into the car each time and his head started to hit on the door on the opposite side, he managed to grab of the head rest and door handle, each hand gripping tight and his knuckles going white as he continued to be fucked hard and fast. He knew he was close, the feeling in his guts telling him he was going to explode at any minute, he wanted to tell Ben but all he could get out was “fuck” as his boyfriend continued to pump into him, unrelenting in his mission to push him over the edge. 

Ben’s cock hit his spot over and over, it was endless and Callum was a mess of jumbled incoherent f sounds and moaning, his body like jelly and the only tense things in him were his hands holding on for dear life and his cock which was so hard it could snap. Ben fucked into him a couple more times and told him to come, that was all he needed to hear and he was shooting his load in the air, the white substance almost hitting the roof of the car before landing on his stomach and his cock emptying without needing to be touched. 

Ben managed to thrust a few more times. The feeling of his boyfriend’s orgasm and the sight of him completely fucked was enough to send him over the edge too, he shoved into the body one last time, as deep as he could possibly go and came with a shout, his seed deep in Callum’s body and he breathlessly fell on top of his sweaty exhausted lover. 

It took them both a while to recover, neither one having the need or inclination to move so they stayed like that for a while until Ben was entirely soft again and he pulled out of Callum’s body, who winced at the over sensitivity and loss. Ben managed to recover first and went to pick up their clothes, grabbing both of their items, passing Callum’s to him while he got dressed. It took his boyfriend a while longer to pull himself together and he eventually managed to get his trousers and shirt back on, but the sight of Ben back in his overalls nearly gave his cock an attempt to resurrect, but he didn’t quite have the energy. 

When they were fully dressed and back to being decent, except for the mad hair and smell of sex pungent in the room, mixed with the smell of petrol and oil, Ben asked Callum what the hell all that was about. It took Callum a moment to think about what the fuck his boyfriend was talking about but then he remembered why he was pissed off and then horny. 

“You forgot our anniversary” he said eyes blazing

Ben held his hands up and looked surprised, “hey babe no I didn’t”

“I cooked you dinner, had candles and everything and you didn’t even show up, not even a text”

“Babe our anniversary is next week”

“No it’s not, it’s….” Callum had a sudden realisation that he was wrong, he was a week early and he suddenly felt like a massive twat.

“I reserved us a table at a restaurant, and tickets to a show babe, I would never forget and I have something very special planned for us, especially when we get to the hotel I booked for us”

Ben winked at Callum and laughed at how pink his boyfriend had gone from the embarrassment of being so spectacularly worked up and angry and wrong. But he didn’t mind, if they had sex like that every time his lover made a fool out of himself, he’d take it any day of the week. He went over and gave him a kiss to show there were no hard feelings, “sorry” Callum mumbled, “I forgive ya” Ben replied with another kiss. 


End file.
